forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
City Bastion (Djerad Thymar)
| size = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Dragonborn | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = yes | settlements = }} The City Bastion was a district of the dragonborn city of Djerad Thymar. Description The City Bastion was the upper level of Djerad Thymar, a giant pyramid whose summit had a flat end. The pyramid was the remains of the most important djerad ("clanhold", in Draconic) of Tymanchebar, constructed nearly two centuries before the Spellplague. After the Spellplague sent the djerad to Faerûn, the surviving dragonborn reconstructed it, founding the city of Djerad Thymar. The City Bastion was numerous levels high. In its interior, each dragonborn clan had their own enclaves, large areas composed of vaults and balconies that served as the homes for members of the same clan. The Vanquisher also had his or her own enclave, that doubled as an office of power and as the headquarters of the Adjudicators. Other enclaves served as schools and academies.Living Forgotten Realms, TYMA1-06 Troubled Roads, Appendix 2. The enclaves were separated by walkways and bridges, as well as plazas and atria that rose from the granite base on the Market Floor all the way to the ceiling, decorated with fountains and planters full of flowers, verdures, and other kinds of plants. The ceiling of the pyramid also served as the Lance Roost, home to a colony of giant bats that served as the mounts of the Lance Defenders. Above the City Bastion were the Lance Barracks, an open-air platform that served as the headquarters of the Lance Defenders. The interior of the pyramid was lit by magical glowing balls embedded on the walls. The magical illumination waxed and waned at intervals to match the cycles of day and night outside the city, and had magical properties that allowed it to nourish the different kinds of plants dragonborn cultivated in their enclaves and in the plazas between them. The City-Bastion was connected to the Market Floor by a series of stairs and ramps, although the most influential clans also had teleportation rooms that allowed quick access to all levels of the pyramid. Such rooms were considered clan secrets and only trustworthy members of other clans or races knew about them. Notable locations ; The Vanquisher's enclave : The seat of power of Tymanther. ; Lance Barracks : The headquarters of the Lance Defenders. ; Abeir Academy : An academy that actually was a cover for operatives of the Cult of the Dragon in Djerad Thymar.Living Forgotten Realms, TYMA1-06 Troubled Roads, page 8. References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Djerad Thymar Category:Locations in Tymanther Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril